At Long Last
by oz diva
Summary: A/U This is an addendum to my story Love Does not Flourish at Speed. This story covers Marilla and John's wedding night. As it is explicit in nature, I have chosen to publish it as a standalone, otherwise the rating on the first story would change.
1. Chapter 1

_I admit I hummed and haa-ed over this addendum (it's separate to the main story so the rating won't change for that one)_ _. I wasn't sure how hardcore to go. Eventually with the advice of kslchen, I decided that we all need to be reminded that old people enjoy an active love life. Marilla waited a long time to pop her cherry; I couldn't deny her some fun._

 _This Chapter contains **explicit sexual content** , I hope you enjoy it dear readers. _

_As ever thanks to LMM for her inspiration._

 **At Long Last**

John and his new wife Marilla waved in the direction of the carriage carrying the last of their wedding guests. They had had a marvelous evening, but now they were looking forward to their wedding night. John was sure that Marilla had trepidations, but he would look after her and ensure she had a safe and wonderful time.

Once the light of the carriage had disappeared into the night, John picked Marilla up into his arms; she gave a small shriek in surprise. He swung around and moved back into the house, kicking the door shut behind them. Marilla giggled "Are you carrying me over the threshold, Husband?"

"That I am, Wife" he replied.

"Oh how romantic" she sighed, "you can put me down now."

"Not until I've got you safely upstairs."

Marilla did have some concerns about the night ahead. Rachel had tried to tell her all about her wedding night. Her oldest friend had sat her down a week earlier to discuss the facts of life. "Don't tell me Rachel, I do know what happens you know. I may be an old maid, but I have been a farmer all my life. Don't think I'm completely ignorant." Rachel for her part understood that while Marilla knew the basic biology, nothing you saw on a farm could really prepare you for the actuality of your first time with your husband, but Marilla wouldn't hear of it.

John gently set her down on the mat next to the bed. She was a little dizzy when her feet touched the floor again. She clutched at John's shoulders to get her balance back. For his part, he trembled at her touch. He traced his fingers down her face, feeling the soft skin of her cheeks. He bent down to kiss her lips. She reached up to kiss him back, her lips parted and he slid his tongue inside her mouth, swirling his around hers. Marilla for her part had never experienced anything quite like this; it was quite different to the chaste virginal kisses they had stolen years ago. It was delicious, she could feel him in every part of her body, she was turning to liquid, she wished it could go on forever and for a spell it seemed to do so.

He felt his way around to the back of her dress to undo her buttons, nuzzling just under her ear as he did so. He should have been used to this part, it was not the first time he had undressed a woman, but he fumbled with the buttons in his haste. Marilla was impatient, she stepped back and unbuttoned the dress herself. The blue silk dress fell into a heap around her feet. She stepped out and John saw her undergarments. She was wearing her petticoats, pantalets, silk chemise and corset. He pulled her petticoats over her waist and down her legs. He unlaced her corset, leaving just her chemise. She raised her arms and he lifted her chemise over them and let it fall to the floor. She bent down to remove her pantalets and he saw her breasts swing down. Marilla was in her seventies; her breasts were not taut and perky like those of a young girl. He thought they were all the more beautiful for that. Marilla felt that maybe she should have been shyer, but she had waited many decades for this moment. She couldn't be bothered with propriety at this late stage.

John brushed her hair with his fingers, looking for the pins. Drawing them out resulted in the bun falling down, leaving the hair in a braid. "I want to see your hair loose." She deftly unbraided it, letting her long gray hair cascade over her bare shoulders.

"Let's get into bed." She ducked under the blanket and waited for him to join her. John quickly undid his tie and shrugged out of his clothes.

Marilla ran her finger up and along his torso, tracing his muscled form. She had never seen his naked body, had never seen any man unclothed, though as a girl she used to imagine what they looked like. As he stroked her arm with his fingertips, Marilla quivered. There had been few caresses in her long life and none in her bed. John murmured a comforting word, and touched her again, Marilla relaxed. His fingers touched the underside of her breast. He watched her nipples harden and bent over to suck the left one, swirling it in his mouth with his tongue. He moved over to her right nipple sucking it and letting his saliva wash her areola. She had never felt anything like it before; it was exquisite.

His fingers traced down her stomach, tickling it a little. Quite on their own her legs parted, her ankles drawing up towards her bottom. His fingers tracked down past her grey pubic hair, Marilla shuddered in ecstasy. Nothing she had ever experienced had prepared her. She had been warned all her life about the womanly duties, but no one had mentioned bliss like this.

John found her so very wet. He caressed her, dipping his fingers into the dampness and spreading it around. Marilla was moaning. Her hips were rising and falling, again at no volition of her own. John scooted over to below her knees, spread them wider. She felt his tongue and cried out. As he bent down to lap; he noticed that she tasted quite different to Caroline. Marilla was screaming in pleasure by this point, this was incredible. She had stopped thinking, was riding the pleasure. The sensation of John's tongue was intensifying. She didn't think she could go on; it was too much. She flailed around with her hands, needing something to anchor her. John found watching the normally staid Marilla completely losing control incredibly erotic. He had caused this - him. John grasped her hands and that helped. She juddered to her first ever orgasm.

John lay beside her and guided her hands towards him. He shuddered at her touch, almost out of control with passion himself. John moved up her body again, he asked if she was ready, she nodded. Slowly he thrust into her. It hurt, but it was exquisite. He meant to go slowly, to gently glide it in, but he had underestimated his own passion, it had been some time since he had felt such bliss himself. He grunted and thrust again and again until he too came with a shuddering gasp.

They lay next to each other, Marilla was crying with the emotion of it all and John whispered loving words to her until she recovered. They lay in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

* * *

At Glen St Mary, Anne and Gilbert were eating breakfast together. "Hmm I wonder what the newly weds are up to this morning?" asked Gilbert.

"I expect they're sleeping in," replied Anne.

Their thoughts went to back to their own wedding night and they attempted to brush them aside. Their parents wouldn't do that? Would they? "They'll just be tired after a big day … and night." Oops, she really didn't want to think about their night. "They're old. I'm sure they needed their sleep."

"Yes, sleep. They needed sleep after their big day" muttered Gilbert.

* * *

Marilla woke quite late the next morning; it was quite unlike her. She usually woke with the rooster, after a lifetime of farming; she usually found it impossible to sleep in. John was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around, hoping that it hadn't all been a dream. She could smell bacon cooking downstairs. Aha he was making breakfast. She lay back in bed languidly. She supposed she should go and help him, but now she heard his feet trudging up the stairs. He appeared in the doorway holding a massive tray stuffed with breakfast food. There were fried bacon and eggs, toast, pancakes, syrup; a big pot of coffee and two cups. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?" Marilla exclaimed.

"Oh I'm an expert at breakfast" John grinned. "Here take the tray."

He sat down on the bed just next to her. "Today you are my Queen," he declared.

"What do queens do?" she queried.

"Absolutely nothing." I am your obedient servant.

He picked up a fork and took a mouthful of egg for himself, then lent forward to send the egg from his mouth to hers. The warm gooey egg was incredibly delicious. Was the whole meal to be like this?*

Drawing back, John cut up the bacon and fed it to her in little pieces, interspersed with toast and pancakes. He lifted up the coffee and gave her a couple of sips to wash it all down. "Any more egg?"

"Oh yes please" she panted; she liked the way he served eggs. She was quite wild with lust by this point.

John took another mouthful of egg and repeated the process.

"Mmm mmm."

He drew back again, she moaned, "Oh no."

"You are quite mucky my Queen. I think it's time for your bath." He teased.

He got out of bed leaving her wanting more and walked downstairs taking the tray with him. She was frustrated, how dare he torment her like this?

She could hear water being poured downstairs. What was he up to now? Shortly afterwards he returned to the bedroom, naked this time. "Bath time m'lady." He picked her up in nothing but her nightgown and carried her downstairs to the kitchen.

He had filled a massive bathtub, big enough for the two of them. The bubbly water steamed. "I sent away to Charlottetown for this beauty. I bet they wondered why anyone would buy it."

He set her down and lifted the nightgown off her. Marilla shivered slightly, unaccustomed to standing in the kitchen naked. He took her arm and supported her as she stepped into the bubble bath. She sat down in the warm water. "Shuffle forwards a bit, will you," John stepped in behind her and sat down too. His legs were wrapped around hers and she leant into his chest. He hugged her, his arms enfolding her bare bosom. She leant her head back and to the side. His lips covered hers and they kissed.

His left hand cupped her left breast while his right hand flicked and tweaked her right nipple. He traced his right hand down her belly and gently tickled her pubic hair. When she moaned, he could feel it deep down and grew stiff with anticipation. She could feel him pressing harder against her lower back. He lifted her bottom and placed her on top of him. It filled her like nothing ever had before. He continued to tickle her as he thrust. She flung herself back into his chest, the water sloshed out of the bath. They came together in a massive wave.

He remembered that his eggy queen actually required a wash. He found the soap he had placed near the bath. It was rather slippery, as it had gotten wet earlier. Using the soap he lathered her all over, her breasts, and stomach, down her arms. Reaching under he soaped her bottom and vulva and then reaching around, her thighs and calves. She stuck her feet out of the water so he could reach them too. The soap made her skin soft and slippery. He rinsed her all over. He poured water over her long grey hair and soaped it. It felt amazing to wash her lovely hair. He remembered her nut-brown hair from years ago. The intervening years had caused it to turn grey, but it was no less beautiful for all that. He sluiced the soap out of her hair. They lay there in the cooling water for a while until goose bumps informed them that the water was too cold.

Marilla stood up first, balancing herself against John's head and stepped out onto the wet floor. She gave him her hand to help him up. They stood there together, naked on the wet kitchen floor. She had a good chance to look at him then. He was tall and muscly. Farming had toned his body so that even now in his seventies he was a slim and handsome man. For his part he gazed at Marilla unencumbered by clothing. She was a beautiful woman, no longer in her prime, but still handsome. Her wet grey hair cascaded down her shoulders, to just below her breasts. He had been unaware that it was still so long. Her skin was pale, almost translucent. They shivered and he found them both a towel.

"Right Your Highness, time to get dressed, it's too chilly to stand around naked all day, or is it time for a nap after all our exertions?"

Suddenly Marilla did feel exhausted. Strange, she had done practically nothing except eat and bathe all day. Did making love make one tired? She supposed it must do. She certainly felt she could manage a snooze.

John took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. He straightened the sheets and they climbed in, not bothering with any clothes. The air in the bedroom was chilly, but they soon warmed up next to each other under the covers, the silken touch of their bare skin was delightful. Too tired to do anything much, they both fell asleep.

* * *

John woke before his bride. She lay next to him and he watched her sleep. Her breasts rising and falling with each breath. He reflected on the last year and a half. Marilla snored gently, John smiled coming out of his reverie. Marilla opened her eyes, yawned and stretched. She felt completely happy. She noticed with a slight shock that she was naked under the sheets. She had never slept naked before. Next she noticed the man next to her. Oh yes she was married, it took a bit of getting used to. John watched all this occur next to him. She turned and smiled at him "Husband"

"Wife."

"Oh how I love the sound of that word, husband." She thought about how it felt in her mouth. He smiled back and leant over to kiss her. She turned over and snuggled her back into his chest feeling his hair tickle her back. He reached around and cupped her breast with his right hand. They lay there for a while enjoying the heat from each other's bodies. John shifted his hand, Marilla murmured in soft protest.

Turning over and adjusting his pillow John looked for the book of sonnets he'd placed on his bedside table earlier that day, opened a page and began to read.

" _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
 _Admit impediments. Love is not love_  
 _Which alters when it alteration finds,_  
 _Or bends with the remover to remove:_  
 _O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,_  
 _That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;_  
 _It is the star to every wandering bark,_  
 _Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._  
 _Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_  
 _Within his bending sickle's compass come;_  
 _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_  
 _But bears it out even to the edge of doom._  
 _If this be error and upon me proved,_  
 _I never writ, nor no man ever loved._ " **

"That's lovely"

"Gilbert introduced me to Shakespeare, I'd never taken much notice of it before he went to college."

"I felt the same way, though Emily Dickinson sustained me in some dark times," admitted Marilla. John hugged her, he knew who was responsible for those dark times.

"Forgive me?"

"Oh yes, I forgave you years ago, and I was as much to blame. I did miss you though."

"Well it's all over now, we finally found each other."

"Yes, and we'll never be parted."

He turned to her and kissed her lips and time stopped.

* For a great egg sex scene I recommend the Japanese movie _Tampopo_.  
** Sonnet 116 William Shakespeare


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to **MrsVonTrapp** for the inspiration._

 ** _An_** ** _Uncomfortable Evening_**

Marilla and John had invited Anne and Gilbert to Green Gables for dinner and to stay the night. It wasn't often they had a chance to catch up without the grandchildren. As much as they loved them all, sometimes the adults needed to talk alone.

Marilla and Anne set the table for four. Marilla had prepared a simple supper, shepherd's pie with crusty rolls and stewed fruit with ice cream to follow. The kitchen was warm and inviting. The snow lay thick around the house, but Green Gables was sturdy and warm. After a delicious dinner and a lovely chat over coffee John declared "Well that's enough conversation for now; I think I'll go to bed, coming Mar?" Marilla packed her knitting away, kissed Anne and Gilbert goodnight and followed her husband up the stairs.

Marilla turned her back to John saying "can you undo these buttons for me, it's a bit hard to reach." John willingly obliged. He loved to help Marilla out with simple tasks, particularly ones that bought him closer to her bare skin. He unbuttoned her dress and helped her out of it. Marilla hung it up in the wardrobe and turned back to see her husband undressing himself. "Do you need your pyjamas?"

"I don't think I'll bother, you'll only rip them off later."

"Shh" giggled Mar, "we can't, not while Anne and Gilbert are staying."

"I don't see why not. They're adults. They know we're adults too, also don't you feel a bit excited by the thought of having an 'audience'. I do."

"Oh you're incorrigible." But now that she stopped to think about it, the thought that they would be in the next room did give Marilla a little tingle down there.

"We can't, can we?" Even in the gaslight she could see a twinkle in John's eyes. They climbed under the covers and hugged one another.

Downstairs, Anne and Gilbert felt rather shocked by the fact that their parents had rather quickly taken their leave for the night. They sat watching the embers of the fire for a little while longer. "Oh well I suppose we had better get to bed too" said Gilbert. Standing up he took Anne's hand. Together they walked up the stairs. They changed into their pyjamas and nightgown relatively quickly as it was chilly in the bedroom and got into bed. Anne snuggled up to Gilbert, but felt constrained by the fact that her mother and step-father were in the next room.

"Anne..."

"Shh what's that noise?" They stopped and listened. Quite faintly they could hear a cr-eak - cr—eak - cr-eak coming rhythmically from the next room.

"Oh God, please no, please no!" Gilbert pulled the pillow out from under his head and covered his ears. It was no good; even through the pillow he could hear them quite distinctly. They looked at each other in dismay.

* * *

After a restless night Anne and Gilbert decided to cut short their stay and leave the couple to their own devices. In normal circumstances Anne was loath to leave Marilla in case she was lonely. It appeared that was no longer a consideration. They quickly packed their bags. They would have rather stolen away unnoticed, but John was up early.

"What's this, you're not leaving already?"

"Oh well, we have things to do."

"I have patients waiting for me at home."

"The children will be missing us." They stumbled through a variety of excuses.

"Mar, the children are leaving early." John called up the stairs.

"Tell them to wait a minute, I'll come down."

A brief flash of fear crossed Gilbert's face. What would she be wearing? After an uncomfortable pause where the three of them stood at the bottom of the stairs trying not to look at each other, or at least John was grinning at them and they were studying their shoes; Marilla appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing her nightgown and dressing gown. It had taken her a few minutes to locate both articles of clothing and quickly throw them on.

"Oh you're off, what a shame, I thought we could all go for a walk this morning. Are you sure you won't change your minds?"

"No, no, we really must be off." Gilbert grabbed their bags and as politely as possible they ran out the door.

The older couple waited a bit until they were sure Anne and Gilbert were out of earshot, their sides heaving with suppressed giggles. Then they burst out into laughter proper. Marilla was cackling so hard she sunk to the floor, holding her stomach. "Oh … we … are … so ... evil." She gasped.

John looked at her with a grin, "shall we go back to bed?" and he cocked his eyebrow.


End file.
